Everytime
by Qriss' Cullen
Summary: Bella: -Ya se, siempre seremos amigos, pero alguna vez seremos algo mas?- pregunte con las mas grandes ilusiones. Edward: -No lo se, eso espero.- dijo no muy convencido y ahí, mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo. Summary completo adentro.
1. Un chico nuevo mas

_**Summary:**_

_**Bella: -Ya se, siempre seremos amigos, pero alguna vez seremos algo mas?- pregunte con las mas grandes ilusiones.**_

_**Edward: -No lo se, eso espero.- dijo no muy convencido y ahí, mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo, pero aun a si mantuve la sonrisa.**_

_**Bella **__**cree**__** que tiene una relación perfecta con su novio Jake, Edward, nuevo en la escuela esta enamorado de ella, pero este al darse cuenta que ella esta muy enamorada de otra persona, empieza a salir con otras personas haciéndose novio de Tanya, Bella se da cuenta lo enamorada que esta de el, se lo dice y ellos muy enamorados, a pesar de los dos tener novios, intentaran salir a delante y mantener una relación… a …escondidas?**_

**Cap. 1**

**Bella POV**

El verano había terminado y era hora de regresar a clases, hubiera deseado que este durara más, pero claro, no todo lo que uno desea se hace realidad. 6:00 am… _BIP BIP BIP… ohh maldito despertador cállate… no me quiero levantar… pero si no me levanto llegare a clases tarde… ugghhh.. no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases…_

-Bella, ya levante!... no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día verdad?.- grito mi mama.

-uhhhgg… aja.- dije bostezando.

Me levante y entre a la regadera, ugghhh el agua estaba fría..

-MAMA!... no hay agua caliente.- grite

-Para que quieres agua caliente, con este calor no hace falta, _apúrate_ que tienes que desayunar!

Termine más rápido de lo normal, por el agua fría, me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario, total, nada nuevo iba a haber en la escuela, una blusa de tirantes gruesos negra y mis ___skinny_ jeans , me puse mis converse, me puse un poco de maquillaje y arregle mi cabello en un perfecto moño despeinado y lista!

Baje corriendo las escaleras, 6:40 am… sí que iba a llegar tarde, tome un pan tostado y un poco de jugo, y Salí corriendo…

-Bella, eso no es desayunar.- reclamo mi mama.

-No tengo tiempo, llego tarde, adiós mama, te quiero.- me despedí.

Tome mi ___Skateboard_____y me dirigí a la escuela, 7:00 am, dios ya se me hizo tarde… entre corriendo, los pasillos estaban vacios, busque como frenética mi salón y bingo!... la clase había empezado y yo tenía sudor en la cara, me seque con un pañuelo y entre. La maestra Bennet ( si saque el apellido de orgullo y prejuicio, amo esa novela (: ) ni se molesto en mirarme, o eso yo creía…

-Señorita Swan!, llegando tarde el primer día de clases, no me sorprende.- dijo con aburrimiento.- Por eso será la primera en presentarse, adelante… ya sabe cómo.

Claro, lo que me faltaba, presentarme, como si no lo odiara y ella lo sabía, la mire con odio y pase a delante.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella, amo la música, toco la guitarra, odio la política, la gente burlona, y el maltrato animal y del medio ambiente, eso es todo.

-Bravo, una defensora del medio ambiente.- dijo con aire burlón.

-Y de los animales.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Swan, tu, Michael, pase a presentarse.

El día parecía no acabar, hicieron que nos presentáramos muchas veces, que nefasto. RIIIIINNGG! Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, me reuniría ahí con mis amigos. Entre ellos había un chico nuevo, cabello despeinado color bronce, ojos esmeralda y una bonita sonrisa… un chico nuevo mas.

-Hey, Bella que hay?.- Dijo Seth.

-Bells!.- grito Alice y salió a abrazarme. Oh como extrañaba a la enana.

-Alice!, como te extrañe amiga.- dije y la abrace.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.- dijo dando saltitos.

-Que raro.- dije riendo.- me lo cuentas al rato, total tenemos lengua juntas no? Y no pienso presentarme otra vez.

-Jajajajajajaj, si así es!, ven te esperábamos.- dijo jalándome a la mesa.

-Hola chicos!.- dije sonriendo.

-Hola, Bells.- dijo Rose, quien le daba besitos a Emmett.

-Bella.- dijo Emmett, en modo de saludo, pues estaba muy ocupado.

-Bella!.- dijo Angela y me abrazo.

-Ang, que tal tus vacaciones?.- le devolví el abrazo.

-Ni me lo digas, si no fuera por Ben, me hubiera aburrido mucho.- dijo sentándose a lado de su novio Ben, raro… su noviazgo había durado en el verano.

-Bella.- dijo Ben saludando con la mano, le devolví el saludo.

-Hola.- dijo Jesica, quien estaba muy ocupado hablando con el chico nuevo y este, parecía no prestar atención.

-Bella, este es Edward.- dijo Alice, este al escuchar su nombre volvió al mundo real.- Esta en mi clase de Matemáticas, Edward, ella es Bella… mi mejor amiga!

-Hola.- dijimos al mismo tiempo, ambos reímos.

-Bueno.. iré a ver que como, me acompañas Alice?.- dije.

-Claro

En el instante que nos fuimos, Jessica volvió a ocupar la atención de Edward, me reí.

-De que te ríes.- pregunto Alice.

-Si dejamos mucho tiempo a Edward con Jessica, este terminara loco.

-jajajajaja, tienes razón, el parece buen chico, vi como te miro.- dijo alzando las cejas( hea.)

-Jajajajaj, sí, claro Alice.- dije agarrando una manzana y un agua.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en la mesa sentado con personas que no conocía y una chica hablándome frente ticamente, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí mi nombre y me saco de ellos, y fue que la vi, estaba al lado de Alice, ella era tan bonita, cabello castaño, ojos grandes color chocolate, piel pálida pero con un toque rosa en sus mejillas, labios carnosos y rojos y tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unas facciones muy finas.

-Bella, este es Edward.- dijo Alice, este .-Esta en mi clase de Matemáticas, Edward, ella es Bella… mi mejor amiga!

-Hola.- dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos.

-Bueno.. iré a ver que como, me acompañas Alice?.- dijo

-Claro.- dijo Alice y las dos se dirigieron a la comida.

En ese instante la chica de alado mío empezó a hablarme de nuevo y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos y …en Bella.

No volví a verla, al parecer no teníamos clases juntos, el día continúo y yo cada vez deseaba que fuera mañana, para verla otra vez.

**Bella POV**

El día ocurrió sin ningún acontecimiento interceptaste, Edward no estaba en ningunas de mis clases, Alice se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, estaba muy emocionada con su nuevo Porsche amarillo que le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños, y había prometido que pasaría por mí, antes de ir a la escuela, pues no quería que llegara tarde.

En el trayecto me venía contando sobre sus vacaciones y de que había conocido a un tipo llamado Jasper.

-Te digo Bella, el es hermoso, es tan romántico, es guapo, tiene unos ojos.. y un cuerpo.. pero sus ojos.- dijo con una grande sonrisa, la cual desapareció en segundos.

-Que pasa?.-pregunte

-El no vive aquí, vive en Chicago.

-Que?, ugghhh que mal

-Ya se, prometió venirme a saludar, dice que ama California y pues sus padres tienen una casa aquí… pero no se creo que fueron una de las mejores vacaciones.- dijo riendo.

-Que bueno amiga

-Y tu Bells, que tal tus vacaciones?

-Sin acontecimientos importantes, lo mismo de siempre, intentamos tener un "viaje familiar" y mis padres terminan peleando, mi mama se pone a tomar y bueno Charlie no soporta eso, por lo cual las "vacaciones familiares" terminan en vacaciones de los locos Adams.

-Que mal, Bella, y porque no aceptaste mi oferta de ir a Nueva York?

-Si yo si quería ir, pero mi mama se opuso, dijo que eran unas "vacaciones familiares" y que teníamos que estar todos juntos.

-Mmmm, si y a tu mama oponerla de una idea es imposible.- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Jajajajajaja, ya se

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Alice, mi precioso coche estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento, gracias a la discusión de mis padres y que yo le había respondido a mi padre, no tendría coche hasta dentro de dos meses, así que tenía que depender mi hermano, James, era dos años mayor que yo y poco creído, el hecho de que tuviéramos dinero no quería decir que tenía que ser así, el era " perfecto" según las chicas de la escuela, era "guapo", deportista, encantador, inteligente, con excelentes autos y para terminar tenía dinero, aunque fuera de mis padres, tenía que soportar a las miles de tipas bobas que el traía a la casa, enserio eran tontas, pero bueno era su gusto y yo sabía que solo era para un rato, su actual novia era la excepción, sabía que ella no lo buscaba por su dinero, pues ella era hija de un empresario muy "poderoso" aunque era una creída, era una buena persona, mi hermano era creído, pero sigue siendo mi hermano y yo su hermanita y nadie se mete conmigo o se las ve con él.

Entre a la casa y ahí estaba James con Victoria, el me atrapo con un abrazo gigante y me levanto del piso.

-Tranquilo bebe, vas a romper a tu hermana.- dijo Victoria riendo.- Hola Bella.

-Hola.- dije sin aliento.- James, suéltame, me dejas sin aire.

-Hola hermanita.- dijo dejándome en el piso.

-Y porque tan feliz?.- dije agarrando un poco de jugo del refrigerador.

-Que no puedo darle un abrazo a mi hermanita.- dijo con cara de inocente.

-Ya, en serio.- dije con una mirada sarcástica.

-Bueno, papa y mama me dejaron ir al viaje.- dijo emocionado.

-Wao, que sorpresa!, como si no te dejaran hacer todo lo que quieres y ahora yo no tendré como moverme.

-Que?, crees que no pensé en ti? Les dije que era muy injusto que te quitaran tu auto por una pelea de ellos, lo pensaron y decidieron darte tu auto de nuevo.- dijo aventándome las llaves del coche.

-Que?, gracias hermanito!.- dije y lo abrace.

-Ahora si me abrazas verdad?

-Jajajajajajaja, gracias, nos vemos.- les dije y subí a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice fue prender la computadora y conectarme a Facebook y Messenger. Aparecieron un buen de ventanitas de que me hablaban. Mí tarde concluyo y yo caí dormida como a las 2:00am por hablar con Alice.

**Bueno este es mi primera historia, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, lo interesante viene un poco más atrás, cuando a Alice se le ocurre hacer… una fiesta de disfraces? **


	2. La llamda

**Los personajes originales pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer.**

Deje mi coche en el estacionamiento y entre a la escuela, lo primero que vi fue el sequito de Tanya y sus seguidoras, no pude evitar reírme, lo cual llamo su atención.

-Que tenemos aquí, la capitana de las bobas.- dijo Tanya alzando las cejas.

-Celosa?, No es problema mío que estés molesta porque a mí me hayan elegido como capitana del equipo de porristas.- dije riendo y siguiendo mi camino.

En el camino me tope con Alice, quien había visto lo que paso con Tanya.

-Otra vez Tanya? Es que acaso no se cansara?

-No lo creo, sigue muy molesta por lo de las porristas.

-Ya veo, Bella que crees?.- dijo saltando, eso significaba que algo me esperaba.

-Que creo?

-Hare una fiesta de disfraces, como la escuela este año no hará una, pedí permiso a mis padres de que fuera en mi casa.- dijo

-Que bien, dime si necesitas ayuda, estoy disponible.- dije algo emocionada.

-Claro, claro, muero por hacerla, tenemos mucho que hacer, solo falta un mes, nos vemos.- dijo entrando a su clase de matemáticas, vi como saludo a Edward, al parecer le estaba contando todo lo de la fiesta y este parecía apoyarla.

Llegue tarde a mi clase de literatura, el señor Dave, no se dio cuenta de mi entrada, nos encargaron hacer un resumen de nuestro autor o autora favorito, yo elegiría a Jane Austen.

Empecé a escribir el ensayo, pero estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y no se por que motivo o razón estaba pensando en Edward, en sus ojos color esmeralda, en su sonrisa torcida, _"bueno bueno ya! , es suficiente con tus pensamientos de Edward, concéntrate en tu trabajo que capaz ya escribiste todo eso en tu ensayo, aparte que haces pensando en otro tipo si tu tienes novio!,"_ De ahí mis pensamientos se basaron en Jake, y ahí …me perdí.

El día, como muchos otros paso, nada en especial en la escuela, pero si en casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi a fuera la moto de Jake, mi corazón se acelero y me puse roja, entre corriendo a la casa y lo vi ahí, hablando de no sé que de futbol con mi hermano, mi corazón se acelero aun mas, es increíble como una persona puede hacer que tu corazón lata a si de rápido y hacerte sentir a si , corrí hacia él y lo abrace por la espalda, en dio un brinco al sentir mis brazos y luego se volteo y me alzo en un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Jake, me vas a dejar sin aire.- dije contra su cuello y aflojo el abrazo pero no me soltó.

-Hola Bells.- dijo dándome un dulce beso.

James tuvo que sonar la garganta para que nos separáramos y al ver que no lo hicimos dijo:

-Bueno ya no? Consíganse una habitación.- dijo algo molesto, haciendo sacar a su hermano celoso.

-Claro, cuando te conviene eres el hermano celoso y no te quejes que tu y Victoria están peor y lo peor es que ustedes si se buscan una habitación.- dije medio burlona para que callara y… a si fue.

Nos salimos de la cocina y fuimos hacia la sala, me senté en el sillón largo y Jake se acostó poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, el me hacía sentir en las nubes, amaba sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, la forma en la que me hace sentir mejor, cuando me hace reír, lo amaba a el completo, nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños, habíamos sido novios en la infancia y ahora también, pero como era tan feliz en momentos era tan infeliz en otros, cuando hacia cosas que simplemente no entendía y me dolía, intentaba que no me afectara, pero era imposible, imposible que no te importe lo que la persona que amas haga, es simplemente imposible. En ese momento hablábamos cosas irrelevantes, cuando su celular sonó y su actitud me desconcertó.

-Sí y pues le dije a Alice si no habría problema de que fueras, porque yo…-estaba hablando sobre la fiesta de ___Halloween cuando el celular de Jake sonó e interrumpió mi frase._

Vio la pantalla y el identificador de llamadas hizo que se saliera de la habitación, el normalmente atendía su celular en mi presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, salió de la habitación haciéndome un movimiento de mano de que no tardaba y ahí me quede sola en la habitación, esperando como 20 min. Que caray estaba haciendo en el teléfono, sea lo que fuere intentaba que no me doliera, intentaba mantener la sonrisa, al volver Jake compuse mi cara en una aburrida Bella.

-Lo siento tanto amor, pero es que me llamaron del taller, no sabían donde había dejado unas cosas.- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, por lo cual supe que estaba mintiendo.

-Claro.- dije, y supe que sabía que no estaba convencida, pero utilizo ese "Claro" para dejarlo pasar.

A los 10 min. El se fue y mi corazón dolía el todo su esplendor, las lágrimas gruesas y calientes corrían rápidamente por mi cara y mi respiración se volvía cada vez mas entrecortada. Estuve en la sala hasta que oscureció y oí la puerta principal abrirse, no me moví.

-Bella?.- dijo James y al no contestar volvió a llamarme.-Bella estas bien?

-No.- dije en un susurro tan bajo que ni yo lo escuche, pero el sí.

-No me digas que fue ese idiota otra vez.- dijo acercándose a mí.

No respondí, me dolía todo, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo y ahí las lagrimas empezaron otra vez y ahora más fuerte que antes. Supongo que me quede dormida porque al abrir los ojos estaba en mi habitación y tenía un enorme James aplastándome, imagino que le he de haber dicho que se quede, el incesante dolor de mi brazo aplastado fue lo que me hizo levantarme, vi el despertador y eran las 4am, hoy era sábado e iría con Alice a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta que era la próxima semana, me levante y fui hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenia y saque un agua, me senté en el sillón pegado a la ventana, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, desde mi habitación podía ver el hermoso jardín que mi madre se había esmerado a hacer, las rosas rojas que estaban debajo de mi ventana se veían hermosas, bañadas por el roció brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, estuve ahí hasta las 5am y el sueño me volvió otra vez, decidí volverme a acostar pues Alice no llegaría hasta dentro de 6 horas.

_That's what you get__when you let your heart__win… _so no mi celular, conteste con flojera.

_-¿Si?- dije adormilada._

_-BELLAAAAAAA!- grito una Alice enojada._

-¿Que quieres?.- le dije

-YA SON LAS 10:30 Y TU SIGUES DORMIDA!.-Dijo aun mas enojada.

-Alice tranquilízate, yo estoy lista en 2min, no soy tu.- dije molesta.

-Mmm, no quiero que te pongas cualquier cosa, haber levántate ya y ve a tu armario y dime que tienes y te diré que te pondrás.- hay esa Alice siempre inventando cosas.

-Aja.- me levante como Zombi y fui a mi armario, lo abrí y le dije a Alice que quería ponerme.

-Me voy a poner unos Shorts de mezclilla, esos medio rotos que me regaló Rose en mi cumple y una blusa blanca medio ancha y medio descubierta de el hombro , ya sabes cuál y mis tenis, eso está bien para ti?.- dije aburrida

-Mmm, si, pero ponte esas bonitas flats que te regalo tu mama, no quiero esos tenis feos y sucios.-dijo con una voz encaprichada.

-Aja .-dije para que ya se callara.

-Bueno, te veo en 20min, aputare.- dijo y luego colgó

Me metí a bañar, el agua me pego fría, otra vez…_Que en esta casa no hay agua caliente? _ Me bañe rápidamente, me cambie y me arregle, me hice un moño alto con una pequeña diadema negra, me puse rímel, blush y brillo en los labios. James seguía dormido en mi cama, se veía tan tranquilo, no lo levante, baje y me serví un vaso de jugo a esperar a que llegara Alice, comí una manzana y justamente a las 11 estaba en mi puerta una emocionada Alice.

-Lista?.- dijo dando saltitos

-Supongo, Alice y el país de los disfraces me espera.- dije sin mucho ánimo.

**Que taaaaaaaal?, bueno esta es mi primera historia y este su segundo capítulo, en el sig. Capitulo una muuuuuuuuuy sexy Bella nos espera y un atontado Edward la ayudara y… consolara?**


	3. Bailando sin música

**Los personajes originales pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer y la historia es toda mía de mi mente retorcida (:**

**BELLA POV.**

-Alice, este no me gusta!.- dije viéndome al espejo.

-A mi siiiiiii!.- dijo ella saltando en su traje de gitana.

-Pero Alice, es que no se, está muy no yo.- dije viéndome metida en el disfraz de la reina de corazones.

-Si Bella ese se te ve muy bien.- dijo Rose, en su disfraz de marinerita, viéndola a ella nadie creería que se ve bien.

-Este te llevaras, punto.- dijo Alice

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Porfis.- dijo utilizando sus ojitos de cachorrito y ahí… venció.

-¡Me las pagaras!- dije entrando de nuevo al probador para cambiarme.

El dia había llegado, habíamos repartido volantes a toda la escuela, creo que la noticia llego hasta otras escuelas, habría mucha gente.

Seguíamos arreglándonos, Rose ya estaba lista, por lo cual me estaba ayudando a arreglarme, me termino de maquillar y peinar y justo cuando termine Alice también, estábamos listas.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- grito Alice riendo

-ESTAMOOOOOOS.-grito Rose, y las dos me miraron para que yo terminara la frase.

-LISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?.- mi grito pareció pregunta, por lo cual me empecé a reír y todas reímos.

La decoración estaba ya casi terminada, la casa se veía genial, siempre he dicho que la casa de Alice parece una mansión, en el salón de fiestas, si porque tenían uno, había un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y dejaba ver su laberinto, si había un laberinto!, bueno, el salón tenia telarañas por todas partes y la luz y el sonido estaba situado en la pared enfrente del ventanal, los candelabros tenían arañas que parecían de verdad y telarañas, habían sillones antiguos llenos de polvo y telarañas, en un lado de la habitación había una mujer que te leia las cartas y la mano, había un señor que te hacia tatuajes , de gena claro, y en un lado había una mesa larga con comida, dulces, refrescos, papas fritas, muchas cosas y había un barman, bueno había muchas cosas.

La gente empezó a llegar y el salón se lleno rapidísimo, había muchísima gente, yo no había bajado todavía, me daba no se que el que me vieran a sí, pero Rose y Alice ya habían bajado, estaba en la planta alta cuando vi llegar a Jake, venia con sus amigos, se veía taaaaan sexy, llevaba una camisa negra muy pegada la cual hacia ver sus músculos y unos jeans medio deslavados, vi como unas chicas se acercaban a él y yo eso no lo permitiría, baje con aire enojado y fui hacia él, mi mirada era tan fuerte que el volteo a verme, y al hacerlo sonrió, dejo la las tipas con las que estaba hablando y se acerco a mí, imagino que mi cara era de enojada, porque eso hizo que se riera mas, al llegar me alzo en un abrazo y me beso, tan apasionado que tuve que despegarme un poco pues la gente nos estaba viendo, y eso era algo incomodo.

-Hola.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola, te ves preciosa.- dijo

-Gracias.-dije sonrojada.

-Amo cuando haces eso.-dijo tocando mis mejillas.

-A mi no me gusta.-dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, me di media vuelta y fui hacia la mesa de comida, el me siguió.

-Pues a mí me encanta.-dijo atrapándome en un abrazo y me volvió a besar.

-Jake, ya.- dije riendo y volviéndome a poner roja.

-Lo seguiré haciendo si eso hace sonrojarte.- dijo malicioso.

-Pues entonces tendré que irme para que no lo hagas.- dije dando la vuelta y alejándome, moviendo las caderas seximente.

-Nonononono, bueno ya, no lo hago, pero no te vayas.- dijo rápidamente, levante una ceja, haciendo como que no le creía.- te lo prometo.

-Bueno.- dije siguiendo mi camino hasta los sillones.

Nos sentamos ahí y estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, amaba cuando hablábamos así, el siempre me hacía reír, de repente sentí una mirada muy fuerte, voltee a ver quién me veía y era Edward, al encontrarse nuestras miradas el la volteo rápidamente, haciendo que yo me riera, para colmo el venia disfrazado del rey de corazones, gracias a Dios Jake no se dio cuenta de lo que paso, volví a sentir su mirada, la sentía tan fuerte, y eso me hacia reír, al verme a si Jake me beso y deje de sentir esa mirada. Me sentí mal, no sé por qué, pero me sentí mal.

-Bella, ahí estas.- era Alice, parecía preocupada.

-Que paso, Alice?.- dije con los ojos grandes.

-Te necesito ya urgente!.- dijo jalándome del brazo.

-Ahorita regreso amor, no tardo.- le dije dándole un besito.

-Ok.- dijo algo molesto.

Ya lejos de Jake , Alice me jalaba por todas partes.

-Que pasa Alice?

-Es que no sé porque, alguien le metió dedos de mentiras al ponche.-dijo preocupada.

-Hay, creí que era algo mas importante.- dije relajándome.

-Claro que es importante!.- dijo con sus ojos enormes.

-Pues sácalos.

-Pero es que no sé quien los puso y si tienen algo.- dijo abriendo aun mas los ojos.

-Hay ya, vamos a tirar el ponche y vamos por más refrescos.-dije

-Ok, hay que ir a comprar más, no contaba con tanta gente y ya se están acabando.- dijo agarrando el ponche.

-Alice, voy a avisarle a Jake que vamos a salir.- dije alejándome.

-Ok, te espero en el Garage.-grito

Me acerque a Jake y le dije que saldría por mas refrescos y él me dijo que estaba bien que buscaría a sus amigos. Tiramos el ponche y fuimos por mas refrescos, la gente no nos dejaba de ver en el supermercado, era algo incomodo.

Al llegar, busque a Jake y al verlo me quede en completo shock, estaba abrazando a una tipa de una manera que hacia ver algo mas, sentí mi corazón romperse, me dolía mucho, las lagrimas corrían calientes por mi cara, me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente y me acerque, hice sonar la garganta para que me vieran. Jake me vio y la soltó rápidamente, yo me empecé a reír.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy.- dijo Leah rápidamente.

-Sí, creo que debes irte.- le dije en un tono súper descortés.

Jake se intento explicar y yo lo calle rápidamente.

-Vete.-dije en el mismo tono en el que le hable a ella.

-Pero Bella, es que no es como piensas, ella….-intento excusarse.

-YA!.-lo interrumpí gritando.- no quiero irte, vete AHORA!

-Bella….- dijo en tono de suplica.

-Ya Jacob, vete, no quiero oírte, si no te vas ahora buscare a mi hermano y hare que te saque.- dije aguantando las lagrimas.

El se dio la vuelta y se fue, vi como se despidió de sus amigos y se fue, mis lagrimas empezaron de nuevo, Salí corriendo hacia el laberinto, y al salir ahí, lo vi se estaba yendo y intento acercarse, le hice un gesto de mano de que se fuera y me metí en el laberinto, las lagrimas corrían en mi cara, pero empezó a sentir que alguien me seguía…

-Te dije que te fueras, no quiero oírte.-grite muy fuerte.

-Bella.-era Edward.

-Oh, lo siento.- dije en un susurro.

El corrió y me abrazo, me sentí tan bien, tan segura, las lagrimas caían gruesas por mi cara, el limpio cada lagrima que caía por mi mejilla , nos sentamos en la fuente que había en el centro del laberinto, yo me tranquilice.

-Estas mejor.-dijo limpiando mi última lagrima.

-Si.-dije, mi voz sonó algo rota.

-Se puede saber que paso?.- dijo

-Es que no quiero hablar de eso, perdón.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ok, no te preocupes.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias.- dije suavemente.

-Pues sea lo que haya pasado, el es un idiota.-dijo algo enojado.- como puede ser que haga llorar a alguien tan bello como tú, nunca lo haría.

-Nunca digas nunca.- dije en un suspiro y él me vio, a los ojos y yo me quede perdida.

-Pues si, yo dije que nunca usaría falda y mírame.- dijo viendo su disfraz que tenia como un pequeño delantal que hacía parecer que traía falda, su chiste dio resultado y yo me rei.

-Pues creo que eso no iba con tu disfraz, porque el delantal es para el de mujeres, yo debería traer el mío, pero a Alice no le gusto como se veía.-dije riéndome aun más.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo riéndose y quitándose el delantal.

-Pues te ves bonito con falda

-Bonito?, me veo hermosa!.- dijo con voz de gay y volví a reírme aun mas.

-jajajaja, Gracias.-dije sonriendo.

-Porque? .- dijo riendo.

-Por hacerme reír y olvidar a ese idiota.- dije riendo.

-Pues es un placer hacerla olvidar a ese idiota, y también hacerla reir, su majestad.- dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia.- me permite este baile?

-Con todo gusto mi señor.- dije mientras el me tomaba de la mano.

Y a si bailamos, sin música, un buen rato estuvimos a si, diciendo cosas sin sentido y riendo, me hizo pasar un muy buen rato, estaba tan feliz cuando sonó mi celular.. _That's what you get when you let your heart win…_vi el identificador de llamadas y era Jacob, no conteste.

-Paramore eh?.- dijo mientras seguíamos bailando.

-Sí, los amo.- dije riendo.

-Yo también, cuál es tu canción favorita.- pregunto.

-Ahhhhhm, esta difícil porque todas me gustan, pero yo creo que _Misery Business, ____y la tuya?_

___-Ahhhhhhh, __Lovesick Melody o Stop this song,_ que es la misma.- dijo.

-Sí, esa también me gusta.- dije

Y a si seguimos hablando de música, teníamos los mismos gustos de música, y eso me agradaba. Salimos del laberinto y la gente nos miraba, eso me hacia reír, pero sentí una mirada de odio muy fuerte y esa provenía de Tanya, que obvio estaba celosa, reí aun mas haciendo que Edward me viera, no sabía porque pero el también rio. La fiesta término a las 6am, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, al despedir, bueno sacar al último invitado, nos subimos al cuarto de Alice, les conté lo que paso, con Jacob y con Edward, amaron la idea de verme con Edward, la cual yo rechace al instante, yo solo no me veía con él, pero al acostarme no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y de cómo bailamos juntos.

**(: (: (: (: (:**

**Buenooo, no se me gusto ese capítulo, tiene algo esencial que dijo Edward que se verá reclamado más atrás, alguien sabe que es? Bueno de todas maneras lo recalcare cuando salga (: aww vienen mas cosas, en el sig. capitulo, un Jake muy arrepentido y una Bella muy enamorada…que hara? Lo perdonara o escuchara a ..Alice? (: chao. **


	4. Se conocen?

**Los personajes originales pertenecen a****Stephenie Meyer y la historia es toda mía de mi mente retorcida (:**

**Holis, perdón si tarde en subir este capítulo, pero es que con eso del huracán Karl, la verdad es que no estaba inspirada y pues me fui a ayudar a un albergue y ahí estuve un buen rato con los niños *-* son tan bellos *-* pero bueno, aquí les dejo este cap, disfruten(:**

**BELLA POV.**

Me quede con Alice hasta la tarde, pues la estaba ayudando a dirigir a los de la limpieza y ayudarla a recoger cosas. Jacob me estuvo hablando muchas veces, y esas veces no le conteste, aunque moría por hacerlo… _That's what you get when you let your heart win…_sonó mi celular, no conteste.

-Alice, no deja de llamarme, quiero contestarle.- dije con cara de frustrada.

-Es que Bella, no puede hacerte lo mismo todo el tiempo, siempre te hace lo mismo, siempre terminas lastimada y el como si nada solo te pide perdón y tu, lo perdonas, Bella él ya sabe como funcionas, sabe que puede hacer lo que sea y que tu se lo vas a perdonar, no crees que ya es suficiente? Que querías?, pruebas, ya las tuviste!

-Ya sé, pero es que Alice, entiende cuanto lo amo, me duele la simple idea de dejarlo, se que lo que hace está mal, pero es que no puedo.- dije con los ojos a punto de llorar.

-Bells, yo lo único que quiero es no verte a sí, no te quiero ver llorar, ni por el ni por ningún otro, y si él te hace mucho daño, lo mejor sería dejarlo.- dijo limpiándome las lagrimas que ya se habían desbordado.

-Lo sé.- dije en un susurro.

Al terminar, me fui a mi casa, no había nadie, _que raro_ (nótese el sarcasmo), pero sin embargo oí un ruido, tome un bate que había en el closet de abajo y subí, revise las primeras habitaciones, y no había nadie, solo quedaba mi cuarto, entre cuidadosamente y me encontré con Jake sentado en la cama.

-Bells, perdón, enserio déjame explicarte.- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Como entraste?.- dije secamente, sentía mi corazón hinchado.

-Tu papa me dejo entrar, le dije que quería verte, pero ellos dijeron que iban a salir que si quería esperarte o llegar más tarde, que tu no debías de tardar, a si que decidí esperarte.- dijo dudosamente, levante una ceja e hice una nota mental de preguntarle porque lo había hecho, de seguro no sabía nada de lo que paso.

-Mmmmmm, no se porque te dejaron pasar, Jacob, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de escucharte, me siento muy cansada como para oír excusas estúpidas.-dije bajando el bate y caminando hacia mi armario.

-Bella, por favor solo escúchame, no te pido que me perdones ahora, solo escúchame.- dijo acercándose rápido a mí y como por acto reflejo me aleje y él se detuvo.

-Esta bien, pero primero me bañare.- dije buscando mi ropa.

-Ok, Bells gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aja.-dije metiéndome al baño.

Tome un baño, y ahora si había agua caliente, aunque con este calor, no se me antojaba. Salí del baño oliendo a Freshias, me puse unos pants que atrás decían en grande: PINK y una blusita que combinaba con esta, deje mi cabello suelto sujetado por una diadema y salí del baño, quite unas flores de la cama y me sente, Jake estaba viendo por la ventana.

-Bueno.- dije y este volteo.- Habla.

-Bella, es que las cosas no son como parecieron.- dijo y a esto yo solo levante una ceja.

-Entonces, como fueron?.- dije fríamente.

-Ella es mi amiga nada mas, su novio la dejo y se sentía muy mal, yo iba a buscar a los chicos cuando la vi llorando y le pregunte que que tenia y me conto lo que pasaba, yo la abrace, pues ella estaba muy mal y ahí fue donde tu nos viste.- dijo

-Enserio crees que creeré tu escusa tonta?.- dije riéndome.

-Bella, es la verdad.- dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos, por lo cual dude.

-Ok, digamos que te creo, ahora por favor vete.- dije, las ganas de correr y abrazarlo me comían, pero me aguante.

Él se acerco a mí y le vi las intenciones de besarme, pero yo me voltee antes… _SUFRE JA! _Se fue, Salí al balcón y vi como se iba en su moto, me sentía tan bien y por alguna razón le había creído, Alice tenía razón, el no podía seguir haciéndome esto, pero yo no podía dejarlo.

Tome mi lap y me senté en mi cama, abrí Facebook, tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad la abrí y era de Edward Cullen, la acepte. Hablamos un buen rato por Facebook chat y luego decidimos que sería más fácil hablar en el Msn, me agrego y empezamos a hablar.

**(El del asterisco "*" es Edward y el que no lo tiene es Bella, esta es una conversación de Msn)**

_*-Como estas?- _pregunto Edward

_-Bien, algo confundida, pero bien._

_*-Porque confundida?_

_-Pues es que Jacob vino hoy a hablar conmigo, y la verdad es que no se si creerle._

_*-Bueno, quisiera ayudarte, pero no se qué paso._

_-Quieres saber?_

_*-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo(:_

_-Bueno, te diré, ayer en la fiesta.- _dije recordando lo que había pasado_.- Alice me llamo para que fuéramos a comprar más refrescos, por lo cual deje a Jacob solo, el me dijo que iría a buscar a sus amigos, yo lo deje, sinceramente siento que no soy una persona celosa, al menos que tenga pruebas muy obvias, al regresar lo vi abrazando a una niña, y yo bien se distinguir entre un abrazo de amigos y un abrazo de algo mas, y ese definitivamente era un abrazo de algo más, me acerque y ella prácticamente salió corriendo, le dije que se fuera, sinceramente no quería oír sus escusas tontas, fue que salí corriendo hacia el laberinto, donde eras tú quien me seguía(:_

_*-Si, recuerdo que te vi corriendo, te veías mal, bueno porque estabas llorando, no por otra cosa_.- A esto yo me reí_.- Fue que decidí seguirte, estaba indeciso porque podrías pensar que no se qué te acosaba o algo así, pero no me resistí al verte de esa manera._

_-Jajajajajajaja, de hecho me ayudaste muchísimo, gracias…por seguirme, suena extraño, pero no se que hubiera sido de mi .-_ me reí, pues sonaba exagerado.-_ jajajaja que exagerado suena, pues si, te sigo contando, hoy vino a verme, para pedirme perdón, me dijo que ella solo es su amiga y que su novio la había dejado, que al verla a si, se acerco, y le pregunto que que le pasaba, pero no sé como que la manera en que se abrazaron, fue lo que me saco de onda, yo le dije que no le creía, pero al decirme que era verdad, me vio a los ojos, y se dice que cuando te ven a los ojos es porque es verdad._

**Edward POV.**

Estaba en mi habitación hablando por Messenger con Bella, ella me contaba sobre porque la había encontrado llorando en la fiesta.

_*-Bueno, Bella, se puede decir que paso casi lo mismo contigo, yo te vi muy mal y me acerque a ver qué tenias y te abrace, porque eres mi amiga, y no me gusto verte así, es lo mismo que le paso a él, respecto al abrazo, hay personas que son un poco… no se así, que son muy efusivas! Eso efusivas! A lo mejor ella lo es, y el por no ser grosero se lo devolvió.-_

_-_Que idiota eres Edward, se supone que tú tienes que hacer que ella se interese en ti, no que la ayudes con su novio, ahhhhh pero no puedo, quiero verla bien y el la hace feliz, así que hare lo que está en mis manos, para que este bien, aun si eso implica que yo no pueda estar contigo.-dije en voz alta viendo lo que Bella escribía.

_-Sí, lo sé, Alice dice que no puede seguir haciéndome lo mismo, ya no es la primera vez, siempre tiene una escusa y siempre se la creo, sinceramente me estoy cansando._

_*-Si, eso sí, no puede siempre hacerte llorar, pedirte perdón y hacer como si lo que paso nunca hubiera sucedido, eso ya es demasiado._

_-Sí, ya se, creo que lo mejor será que hable con él y arreglar estas cosas, yo no quiero dejarlo, me duele solo de pensarlo.-_ Al leer esto me dolió y mucho

_*-Si, creo que eso estaría bien, bueno Bella, creo que ya me voy, estoy muy cansado, espero arregles las cosas con el.-_ Sinceramente no estaba cansado, solo que ya no tenia animos de seguir hablando.

_-Ok, muchas gracias por escucharme, realmente me hace sentir bien, cuidate y descansa, Bye._

_*-Igualmente, bye._

Cerré sesión y me tire sobre mi cama, ella ocupaba mi mente, recordé lo que había pasado ayer, el cómo bailamos, recordé la sensación que sentí al abrazarla, quería que se quedara así, ahí estaría segura, yo no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, quería protegerla, tenerla en mis brazos y que ahí se quedara. De pronto sentí un gran peso en sima de mi seguido de unas risas.

- Eddie.- me grito Emmett.

-Ya te dije que no me digas a si, Osito.- dije imitando el tono en el que Rose le decía, me levante, tirando a Emmett de la cama.- que quieres? Y cuando llegaste?

Emmett se había vuelto un gran amigo en estos pocos meses que llevaba aquí, se la pasaba muy seguido aquí en mi casa, mi mama lo había acogido como su segundo hijo desde que entro por la puerta.

-Oye cuidado eh, con mi Rose no te metas!.- dijo levantándose.- acabo de llegar, Rose salió con sus amigas y yo estaba aburrido a sí que decidí venir acá.- Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi madre nos interrumpió.

-Edward, amor, crees que puedan ir por tu primo Jasper, no tarda en llegar, creo que sería mejor que se fueran ya.- dijo mi mama

-Si mama, claro, solo me cambio y vamos.- dije, pues estaba en pijama, si ya lo sé, eran las 7 de la noche, pero como no pensaba salir, me cambie antes.

Me puse unos jeans, una camisa blanca de cuello en "V" y unos tenis, y tome las llaves de mi Volvo.

-Eddie, deja que vallamos en mi Jeep.- dijo Emmett por quinta vez.

-No y menos si me sigues llamando Eddie.- dije enojado.

-Bueno, no te vuelvo a llamar Eddie si vamos en mi Jeep.- Dijo haciendo cara de niño bueno.

-Está bien.- dije para que me dejara de molestar.

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- dijo este subiéndose a su Jeep.

El aeropuerto estaba algo lejos, Emmett conecto su iPod y empezó a sonar la canción de Taylor Swift, _"I'm only me when i'm with you" _ yo lo mire extrañado, al parecer se sabía TODA la canción, tengo que admitirlo, me gusta la canción, pero no era para que me la supiera. Saque mi celular y lo empecé a grabar, ahora tenía con que amenazarlo.

-Okokokok, estoy escuchando bien?.- dije para empezar a molestarlo.- Emmett McCarty , cantando Taylor Swift?, eso es algo que definitivamente tiene que ser registrado.

-_And I'm only me when__…_Edward.- dijo golpeando mi mano y tirando mi celular.- que uno no puede cantar en paz sin ser molestado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhm, no.- dije con una gran carcajada.

Emmett siguió cantando canciones de chicas, yo no dejaba ni dejaría de molestarlo por cada canción que se sabía, en una de esas canciones paso la canción de "_Stop this song_" de Paramore, le había dicho que pasara esa canción a su iPod, Al oír esa canción me hizo pensar en Bella, en sí, al escuchar a Paramore me hacía pensar en ella. Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos sentamos a esperar a que mi primo llegara.

-Eddie está enamorado, Eddie está enamorado.- canturreo Emmett.

-Que quedamos de que me llamaras Eddie.- dije molesto.- Tengo un video y no dudare en usarlo.

-Vale, vale, se me olvido, pero ya dime, quien es ella.- dijo, sinceramente no sé como Emmett se había dado cuenta.

-No hay nadie.- dije volteando la cabeza.

-Hay por favor, creo que hasta esa persona se da cuenta.- dijo señalando a una chica y esta se le quedo viendo con los ojos enormes.

-Emmett que no te han dicho que es malo señalar a las personas.- dije bajando su mano.

-Bueno, Edward, en serio, se te nota bastante.- dijo riendo.

-No estoy enamorado.-dije molesto, porque si lo estaba y no quería admitirlo.

-Como quieras Ed.- este chico tenía muchos apodos, pero este me gustaba más, solo rodé los ojos, cuando vi que mi primo venia saliendo.

-Jazz.- dije saludándolo.

-Que onda Eddie.- dijo riendo, bien sabia que odiaba que me digan así.

-Que no me digan así.- dije enojándome.

-Que nena eres.- dijo Emmett.

-Cállate Osito.- dije imitando otra vez el tono de Rose.

-Te dije que con Rose no te metieras.- dijo saltando en sima de mi.

-Emmett.- dije y los dos caímos al piso, Jasper solo nos miraba divertido..- eres un idiota.

-Ya déjense de jueguitos, la gente esta viendo raro.- dijo Jasper, por lo cual volteamos a ver y cierto, la gente nos estaba mirando raro.

-Que no han visto a unos amigos jugar?.- Grito Emmett, me levante y le presente a Jasper.

Salimos del aeropuerto y de regreso a casa Jasper nos contaba cómo le había ido en su viaje y de que una azafata no dejaba de acosarlo.

-Se los juro, estaba a punto de dormirme y ahí la tenia alado, preguntándome si no se me ofrecía algo, ya le había dicho unas quinientas veces que no.- dijo riendo.

-Por lo menos estaba sexy?.- pregunto Emmett, clásico de él.

-Era bonita, pero mi mente la ocupaba otra persona.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY.- dijimos Emmett y yo al unisonó como unas niñas, de ahí reímos a carcajadas.

-Como se llama?.- dije yo cuando pare de reír.

- Alice Brandon.- dijo con una sonrisa de tonto, pero porque ese nombre me sonaba tan familiar.- de hecho ella vive aquí, en Phoenix.

-Alice, Alice, no será….nahh, no creo que la Alice que conocemos sea la misma que la tuya.

-Bueno bueno y no te dejaste _entretener _por la azafata.- dijo Emmett.

-No, yo no soy así.

-Hay por favor.- dije al recordar unos veranos atrás, cuando a él no le importaba estar con dos mujeres a la vez.- recuerdas unos dos veranos pasados.

-Edward, ya cambie, ya no soy el mimos idiota que era antes y de ti, ni hablemos, ya recuerdas la navidad pasada, cuantas fueron las que besaste?

-Estaba borracho, tu lo hacías consiente.- dije molesto por hacerme recordar esa navidad.

-Si, lo admito, era un idiota, pero ahora ya cambie, el conocerla a ella me hizo cambiar.

-Uuuuu, me gustaría conocer a esa persona que hizo que _Sexy Jazz_ cambiara su forma de ser.- dije usando el apodo que las chicas le habían dado.

-Te dije que no me volvieras a decir así.- dijo molesto.

-Y yo que no me dijeras Eddie, estamos a mano.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa, bajamos las maletas y Emmett se fue.

-Jasper, cariño, como te fue en tu viaje.- dijo mi madre en seguida cruzamos la puerta.

-Bien tía, tranquilo.-dijo y yo me reí, recordando a lo que nos había dicho de la azafata.

-Que bueno mi amor, porque no subes ya a descansar, debes estar muy cansado.

-Si tía, algo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mama.- dije dándole un beso.

Subimos, Jasper desempaco, se tiro sobre mi cama y quedo bien dormido, yo en cambio no tuve sueño hasta las 2am. Eran las 10am cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, conteste sin ver.

-Bueno.-dije medio dormido y en voz baja para que Jasper no se levantara.

_-EDDIE!.-_ grito una frenética Alice.

_-Que quieres Alice.-_ dije molesto.

_-Porque todos se molestan cuando les hablo en la mañana._- dijo con su voz de puchero.

-_Quizá porque son las 10am, es sábado y la gente normal está durmiendo._

_-Bueno, bueno, como sea, quería decirte que hoy vamos a ir a el centro comercial, iremos al cine, a las 6 de la tarde._

_-Okok, no hay problema si va mi primo?.- _dije esperando que no lo hubiera, sino no iría, y era obvio que si iba Alice iba Bella.

-_No, claro que no._

_-Ok Alice gracias , ahora déjame dormir._

_-Claro Eddie.- yo gruñí y colgué._

Entramos al Centro comercial y pude distinguir a Bella y a Alice a lo lejos, Bella como siempre se veía hermosa.

**Bella POV**

Distinguí a lo lejos a Edward, este venía acompañado de un chico rubio, alto, musculoso y de unos ojos muy azules.

-Con quien viene Edward?.- pregunte interrumpiendo a Alice sobre su discurso de qué color le iba a cada quien.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo creo, Bella pellízcame, no es posible.- dijo Alice poniéndose roja , algo no natural en ella.

-Que pasa Alice?.- dije preocupada.

-Es…Jazzy.- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico que venía con Edward y le daba un beso en los labios, Edward y yo nos quedamos pasmados ante la escena.

-Se conocen?.- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

**(: (: (: (: (: **

**Bueno, Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que realmente no he tenido inspiración y menos con todo esto que está pasando aquí en Veracruz, realmente me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, pero bueno, lo acabe, cosas maaas interesantes vendrán después, perdonen si ahora les aburre, pero es que me gustaría hacer esta historia bien, que ustedes sientan lo que siente el protagonista, gracias por leerme. Chaito(:**


	5. Crema y Chocolate:

**Los personajes originales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer(:**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Espera, espera, espera, esto es demasiado raro.- dijo Bella cuando Alice se separo de mi primo.

-Si, lo es, como se conocen?.- pregunte

-Bella, el es Jasper, el chico de que te hable, el que conocí en NY.-dijo Alice.

Entonces la Alice que yo conocía si era la Alice de la que Jazz nos había contado.

-Espera, ella es la Alice de la que nos contaste?.- dije dirigiéndome a mi primo.

-Si, por lo visto si, como se conocen?.- pregunto

-De la escuela, pero ustedes como se conocen?

-Nos conocimos en NY, en un desfile de modas, tu sabes mi madre no deja de arrastrarme a esas cosas, aun que me gusta, tanto tiempo ahí me vuelve loco, pero gracias a eso, conocí a Ali.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecían enamorados, pero solo habían estado juntos unas vacaciones, eso no era posible.

-Si, Jazzy tenía una cara de aburrido, y yo estaba a su lado, hablando de cómo habían vestido a esa modelo, pues estaba horriblemente vestida y los accesorios no eran los correctos, pero bueno, yo parecía una loca habladora, puesto que estaba hablando sola, hasta que me di cuenta que el me miraba divertido.-dijo dándole una mirada a Jazz.- Yo no sabía qué hacer, realmente estaba apenada, jajajaja.

-Si, yo solo oía a una pequeña charladora alado de mí, lo cual me hizo voltear, al darse cuenta se sonrojo, y yo le dije que tenía razón, pues si estaba muy mal vestida y del otro lado tenia a mi madre diciendo lo mismo, ellas entablaron conversación muy rápido, parecen tener los mismos gustos, le pedí si quería tomar un café y ella acepto.-dijo dándole una sonrisa a Alice.

-Waoo, conocerse en un desfile de modas, eso ya es destino.-dijo Bella y se dirigió a la cartelera

-Ya lo creo.- dije y me uní a ella, ya que Jasper y Alice estaban muy melosos hablando de no sé qué cosas.

-Que película veremos.-pregunte.

-No sé , creo que esa de _Vampires__Suck___se ve realmente buena, es la comedia de esa película de vampiros, donde el protagonista, que es un vampiro, se enamora de una Humana, si sabes cual no?.-dijo riendo, Oh Dios su sonrisa es tan bella.

-Si, si, ya se cual, si se ve buena, pues veamos esa.-dije

-Hey, enamorados, entraremos a ver _Vampires__Suck__.- _les grito Bella.

-Oh, perfecto.-dijo Alice jalando del brazo a Jazz.

-Hey, pero esperen, hay que esperar a los demás.-dijo Bella

-Oh, cierto.-dijo Alice

-Quienes más vienen?.-pregunte.

-Mm, Ángela, Ben, Emmett, Rose y tal vez Jessica.-dijo y como que a esta ultima hizo una cara, lo cual me hizo reír.

-Que es tan gracioso?.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Nada.-dije formándome para comprar los boletos.

-Con que nada eh.-dijo poniéndose de tras de mí.

Compre los boletos de Bella y mío, que Jasper le compre a Alice.

-Toma, dije ofreciéndole su boleto.- cuando vi que iba a objetar le tape los labios con un dedo.- Esta vez, yo te invito.

-Gracias.-dijo algo sonrojada, lo que era tan lindo.

Jazz compro sus boletos, y nos sentamos en banca a esperar a los demás. El celular de Alice sonó y esta contesto rápidamente.

-Si?...Oh, entiendo, pues.. no te preocupes, dile a Ben que se mejore.-dijo y colgó la llamada.

-Que paso?.- pregunto Bella.

-Era Ang, que Ben se enfermo y ella está con él, por lo cual no vendrán.

-Que mal.-dijo Bella

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hola y adiós.-dijo esta divertida.

-Oh, bueno.-dije confundido.

-Lo siento, no entraremos con ustedes a la función, hay unos asuntos que tenemos que arreglar.-dijo Emmett tomando más fuerte de la cintura a Rose.

-Oh, hermano!.-dije riendo y levantando las cejas.

-Siii.-dijo Emmett, presumiendo.

-Emmett eres un idiota.-dijo está haciendo como que se iba.

-Ohh, bebe así me amas.-dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Si, pero no a tu actitud idiota de hombre macho

-Ya bebe, perdón, se que estuvo mal.-dijo este rendido.

-Bells, si mi mama llama dile que tuve que pasar por unas cosas a la biblioteca.

-Rosalie, ni yo te creo esa.-dijo Bella.

-Ashh, bueno dile que me entretuve en unas tiendas.

-Si eso esta mas creíble, Rose y biblioteca no son creíbles.

-Que graciosa, Niña del Mostacho.-dijo está sacando una lengua.

-Habíamos quedado que eso no se mencionaría más!.-grito Bella enojada.- Se supone que eso ya era pasado, Oxigenada.

Rose iba a objetar, pero Emmett la interrumpió diciendo que se les hacia tarde.

Se fueron a los pocos minutos, por lo cual solo quedábamos nosotros, así que decidimos entrar, pues ya faltaba bien poco para que empezara la película. Compramos palomitas, refrescos y dulces y entramos, Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos y de ahí Yo y Bella **[Conste que dice primero Yo y Bella porque es el orden en el que se sentaron (: ]. **La película comenzó era realmente divertida, Bella y yo no parábamos de reír, mientras que Jazz y Alice estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Bella y yo nos ocupamos en ignorarlos.

-Oh Dios, me duele la cara y el estomago de tanto reír.-dijo Bella.

-Jajajaja, lo sé, a mí también me duele.-dije, pero esta no me escucho a si que me acerque a su oído y en ese momento volteo su cara hacia mí, por lo cual quedamos frente a frente, estábamos tan cerca, mis labios pedían a gritos besarla y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su celular sonó, gruñí ante esa maldita interrupción, ella se volteo y contesto.

-Si?.-dijo y después de eso rio fuertemente.- Oh, lo siento muchísimo Jessica, es que creímos que ya estaban todos…si, ok, perdón.

-Jessica, cierto.-dije riendo cuando colgó

-Si, se nos olvido.-dijo riendo mas fuerte.- como se nos pudo olvidar?

-Jajajaja, no sé, pero que gracioso.-dije calmándome y pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hace antes de ser interrumpidos.

Termino la película y decidimos ir a cenar, fuimos a un restaurant italiano cerca de ahí. Nos atendieron rápidamente.

Alice y Jasper se habían formado su burbuja personal, y era algo incomodo mirar, terminamos de cenar, y nos acercamos al un pequeño balconcito que tenía el restaurant alejándonos de la feliz pareja y empezamos a hablar sobre temas irrelevantes, hasta que me vino a la mente el comentario de Rose: Niña del mostacho.

-Niña del mostacho?.- pregunte levantando la ceja.

-Oh, Dios cállate, tan solo me acuerdo y me quiero morir, Alice y Rose me siguen debiendo una, algún día me vengare.-dijo algo sonrojada pero divertida y cuando vio mi expresión de "no sé de que estás hablando" se rio y me explico.- Una vez, hicimos una pijamada, pero al día siguiente había clases y habíamos dicho que la primera que se durmiera seria pintada, realmente no recuerdo cómo fue que me dormí, el punto es que nos levantamos tardísimo, pues nos habíamos desvelado, Alice y Rose ocuparon los 2 baños por lo cual no tuve tiempo de ducharme, solo me cambie y peine sin verme siquiera al espejo, estuve como 3 clases con un bigote pitado en mi cara, y ellas en NINGUN momento me dijeron, solo se miraban entre si y se reían, hasta que un chico se apiado de mí y me dijo la maldad que me habían hecho mis amigas, no les hable como por una semana y siempre me molestan, mas Rose, con niña del mostacho.

Yo no paraba de reír, ella me veía con los ojos enormes, se quería reír, pero se estaba aguantando, hasta que no pudo y reventó.

-Hay, que gracioso, me hubiera encantado verte.-dije riendo.

-No, qué bueno que no me viste.-dijo esta volteándose sonrojada.

-Me han hecho cosas peores, en Forks, donde vivía antes, mis amigos eran realmente malos, o más bien, se pasaban de graciosos, un día amanecí fuera de la habitación de la cocinera de la escuela con un ramo de flores en la mano y un cartel que decía su nombre y que la amaba, hubiera preferido un golpe o un regaño de parte de esta, sin embargo recibí un sonrojo y siempre me pasaba primero y me daba miraditas, mis amigos me molestaron como por un año con eso, era realmente embarazoso y más cuando esta intenta ahuyentar a la niña que te gusta, eso era realmente extraño.-dije Bella estaba muerta de risa.- yo no sé que le ves de gracioso.

-Ni yo que le veías de gracioso al mi historia.-dijo tranquilizándose.

-Si, fue atormentador, cuando me vine para acá, ella me hizo un pastel, con eso mis amigos no dejaban de molestarme, me fui siendo el "novio" de la cocinera.

-Bueno, al menos ya lo olvidaron, supongo.

-Ni te creas, siguen molestándome, incluso aunque no me encuentre allá.

-No sé, siento que esos son los amigos, que a pesar de la distancia siguen teniendo la misma relación, me gusta.

-Lo sé, así me pasa, me siguen tratando igual y espero que no cambie.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos y quienes no, aunque tienes que saber que todos cambiamos.

-Si si, lo sé.-dije pensativo.

-Y, duele, duele cuando un amigo cambia por la distancia, pero duele más cuando un amigo cercano cambia nada más porque si, de un día para otro.-dijo Bella pensando en voz alta.

-Te…ha sucedido?.-pregunte dudoso.

-Si, con una amiga, Mary, ella era mi mejor amiga, muchísimo antes de conocer a Alice, ella… de un día para otro cambio, me empezó a tratar diferente, me dejo de meter en sus planes, me sacaba de conversaciones, realmente me empezó a tratar mal y yo no sabía porque, al intentar hablar con ella siempre ponía escusas y nunca hablábamos, se empezó a llevar con Tanya y ellas, y…se olvido de mi, como si nunca hubiera existido, me dolió, pero aprendí a superarlo, aun sigo sin saber la razón de ese repentino cambio, me dije que si ella no quería ser mas mi amiga no la obligaría, pues eso estará mal y estaría en contra de lo que pienso.

-Oh, Mary, creo que… no, no sé quién es, bueno al menos así tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Alice, pero ella no era tu amiga de verdad, y tienes que dar gracias a que te diste cuenta y la dejaste ir, si no pudo haber sido peor.-dije sonriendo intentando animarla.

-Lo sé, no sé qué haría sin Alice, te juro que sería un caso perdido, ella es mi soporte.-dijo viendo a la enana enamorada.- no sabes lo feliz que me siento al verla así.

-Se ven bien, es muy extraño que este con mi primo.

-Lo sé, demasiado.

Reímos ante las caras que pusimos, eran como las 11 de la noche, realmente me no quería que esta noche terminara, y como si me hubiera leído la mente Alice propuso que fuéramos a su casa a ver películas, le hable a mi mama y le dije de el plan y ella dijo que estaba bien, oía su voz algo rara, pero no le tome importancia, fuimos a casa de Alice, recordaba la casa…parecía una mansión. Entramos a la sala de cine y puesto que Jasper y Alice, otra vez, se acaramelaron, Bella y yo elegimos la película.

-No sé, son muchas, aparte ver más películas como que no se.- dijo Bella tirándose en un sillón.

-Lo sé y no creo que ellos la vayan a ver.- dije viendo a los enamorados.

-Ni yo, acompáñame por unos dulces.- dijo levantándose y desapareciendo por una puertecita detrás de los asientos.

-Espérame!.- grite.- no me quiero quedar con los… tortolos.

-Eww, te oí.- dijo Alice sacando la lengua.

-Me amas enana.- dije riendo y riendo aun mas al ver la cara de Jasper.

-Si, te amo Bro.- dijo y dándole el toque final a la cara de celos de Jasper.

-Lo sé, Bra.- dije.- y Jazz, no te pongas celoso, lo nuestro saldría a la luz algún día.

-No me retes Cullen.- dijo serio.- porque hablo eh!

Con eso ultimo me di la vuelta y me encamine hacia donde Bella se había ido.

-Ya Jazzy.- oí decir a Alice.- No puedo creer que te pongas así por tu primo.

-Mi primo o no, no me gusta que te hable así.- dijo Jasper enojado.

-Es mi mejor amigo Jasper.- dijo Alice frustrada.- y si, lo amo, pero como amigo.

-Sisisis, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso al pensar en que estés con alguien más.- dijo este riendo pero con algo de amargura.

Después de esto no preste más atención. Entre como en una dulcería, como la de los cines, y vi a Bella sentada encima de la barra abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-¿Bella?.- dije dubitativo y solo obtuve un suspiro, uno muy adolorido.- Bella, estas bien?

-Si.-dijo y su voz se oía bien pero con algo de dolor.

-Claro y yo soy Hanna Montana.- dije acercándome a ella y sentándome en la barra a su lado.- que paso?

-Nada, es solo que… Jake a veces me saca de onda.

-Otra vez por ese.- dije enojado, pero al ver la cara de Bella se desvaneció mi enojo suplantado por el dolor al verla así.- pero, que.. te hizo?

-No sé, comentarios, acciones, son cosas que no se si hace a propósito o inconscientemente, como ahorita, me manda un mensaje de que donde estaba, que me había ido a ver a mi casa y que no estaba, que no sé cuantas cosas más, me desespera, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada en la fiesta, se enojo y me dijo que se irá con sus amigos que no sabía cuando me volvería a hablar y que no lo esperara, yo ya le había dicho que saldría con ustedes, pero no, quería que cancelara para estar con él, lo cual no hice y se enojo mas.- dijo suspirando frustrada.

- Bueno Bella, como tú no le dices nada por que salga con sus amigos él debe aceptar que salgas tu con los tuyos.

-Si, lo sé, pero está loco, a veces tengo ganas de terminar con él, ya son demasiadas cosas…pero…cuando intento…no puedo.-dijo golpeando la mesa.- El si sabe como arruinar un día perfecto.

-Bueno ya Bells, no dejes que eso te afecte, vamos a ver una película o algo.

-Vale, vamos, pero antes déjame llevarme una ración de dulces, si quieres agarra lo que quieras.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ok.- dije viendo el aparador y tome unos M&M's.- Ya!

-Perfecto.- dijo Bella con un tazón lleno de dulces.- Vamos.

Entramos a la sala de cine, no sin antes tocar, y nos sentamos en unos de los sillones de adelante y pusimos una película, _A walk to remember, _y nos sentamos a verla.

-Ya Bella, no llores.- dije aguantando la risa.

-¿Como no quieres que llore?, se va el amor de su vida.- dijo limpiándose los ojos.- Y… se casan!, no es mi problema que tú seas un insensible.

-¿Yo?, no es mi problema que seas una llorona.-dije aventándole un M&M

-TU!...insensible!.- dijo aventándome como un millón de dulcitos.

-Con que así quieres jugar?.- dije agarrando la crema batida y untándosela en toda la cara.

-Vas a ver Edward Cullen, será mejor que corras.-dijo agarrando la crema

Salí corriendo a la dulcería y tome el jarabe de chocolate y me escondí, vi a Bella entrar con la crema en las manos y viendo a todos los lados, me puse detrás de ella y le unte una buena ración de jarabe de chocolate en la cara.

-¡Edward!.- grito aventándome crema en el cabello.

-Te acabas de meter con MI cabello, eso es un delito Isabella!.- dije aventando mas chocolate y esta vez le cayó en el cabello.

-¡Mi cabello!.- dijo llevándose la mano al lugar donde le cayó un poco de chocolate.

-Eso pasa cuando te metes con el cabello de Edward Cullen.- dije tomando la crema y comiendo un poco.

Tomo la crema y el chocolate y me lo hecho en mi cabeza.

-MMM, helado de Edward.- dijo riendo, tome lo mismo y cundo se volteo le eche en la cabeza.

-MMM, helado de Bella.- dije riendo más fuerte y me volteé para ir a él lava trastes que estaba ahí, cuando sentí un peso sobre mi espalda y de pronto tenia a Bella en mi espalda.

-Isabellita Swan.- dije y en eso me tapo los ojos.- no veo si no quitas tus manos nos moriremos los dos.- al decir esto Salí corriendo.

-Nos vamos a matar.- grito Bella.

-Pues destápame los ojos!.- grite.

Me destapo los ojos y entre al minicine corriendo Jasper y Alice se nos quedaron viendo.

-¿Que..les paso?.- dijo Alice con voz de asombro.

-¡Pues tu amiguito empezó!.- dijo Bella sacándome la lengua.

-Nono nono, acepta que tu empezaste Bellita.- dije

-Tu me embarraste la crema!.- dijo

-Tu me ensuciaste mi cabello y con el cabello de Edward Cullen nadie se mete.- dije indignado.

-Estas peor que Alice, Cullen.- dijo

-Hey a mi no me metan.- dijo Alice.- Pero mérense por Dios, parecen helados, porque no suben y se lavan, se ven muy sucios.

-Yo creo que aquí los sucios son otros.- dijo Bella alzando las cejas.-Si Cullen vamos, alguienes quieren estar solos.

-Vamos Swan, no dejare que tus ojos inocentes vean eso.- dije riendo.

-Ni tanto eh.- dijo Alice.

-Cállate tu!, no seas habladora.- dijo Bella.-Ya vámonos Cullen, antes de que diga mas mentiras Alice.

Salimos de ahí y seguí a Bella a un cuarto y bueno era obvio que era de Alice, pues tenía un letrero que decía Alice como con brillantitos.

Entro Bella y yo me quede ahí parado en la puerta.

-Entra, no muerdo.-dijo Bella.

-Pues de ti no lo dudo, mira lo que le hiciste a mi cabello.- dije tocando mi cabello pegajoso.

-No te quejes Cullen, estoy peor.-dijo tomando dos toallas de un armario ENORME.

-Que enorme armario.-dije asombrado.

-Lose, solo Alice puede tener un armario tan grande, me meteré a bañar.- dijo dándome la toalla.- El baño de huéspedes esta a lado de este, para que te limpies.

Salí de el cuarto y me metí al de huéspedes. Decidí bañarme, pues realmente mi cabello estaba muy sucio, termine y me puse la misma ropa solo que me quede en la playera blanca que traía debajo, pues la otra estaba embarrada de chocolate con crema.

Me senté en un banquito afuera del cuarte Alice a esperar a Bella, pensaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar y me reí, me había divertid muchísimo, al pensar en eso, me acorde de que no sabía qué hora era, vi el reloj y eran las 2 de la mañana, que rápido se había pasado el tiempo. Estaba cavilando sobre eso cuando la puerta de Alice se abrió y salió Bella, Dios se veía hermosa, pero eso no era nuevo, llevaba un shortsito de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa, y su cabello caía hasta la cintura sujetado con una diadema blanca, sus ojos se veían enormes y de un hermoso color chocolate adornado con unas hermosas pestañas largas y negras, sus labios de un color rosa tan antojables como la fresa y tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se veía más que hermosa. No sabía porque la había analizado tanto, pero me quede como un minuto viéndola como bobo.

-Edward?.- dijo Bella dubitativa.

-Ehh.. si?.-dije saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Bajamos?.- pregunto sonriendo.

-Ehh.. si, vamos.- dije riendo

Bajamos y entramos a la sala de cine, pero tocamos, no queríamos entrar en un momento desagradable.

-Espero ya hayan terminado sucios.-dijo Bella.

-Eres una tonta Isabella.-dijo Alice.- Entren.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos de antes, Bella puso otra película y antes de que llegara a la mitad Bella ya se había dormido con su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Alice.-dije susurrando.- Alice.- dije un poco más fuerte.

-Que paso?, porque hablas así?.-dijo algo fuerte Alice.

-Shhh.- la calle.- Bella ya se durmió

-Oh, dios no, para moverla será un reto, alguien tiene que cargarla.- me miro dudosa.- Crees que la puedas subir a mi cuarto- dijo con unos ojos de cachorrito.

-Si Alice yo la subo.- dije riendo.

-Gracias.

-Ah, Jazz, ya van a dar las 3, hay que regresar, acuérdate que solo nos dejan a las 6.

-Sisis hermano, antes de las 6 nos vamos.- dijo riendo.

-Ok, Subiré a Bella.- dije tomándola entre brazos.

Subí la escalera despacio cuidando de que no se despertara, la acosté en la cama, y la tape, puesto que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y había algo de frio. Ella me jalo la camisa cuando la deje en la cama tirándome hacia ella, trate de que no le cayera encima, me senté a su lado, soltando con cuidado sus dedos de mi camisa, pero luego abrazo mi brazo y volví a intentar soltarme.

-Mmm.- dijo Bella y creí que ya la había despertado, pero no.- Jake.- dijo en sueños y al oír eso… sentí… raro… me..dolió.

Bella se volteo y me abrazo por completo, yo intente no moverme, me moría de sueño y me sentía tan cómodo ahí, los parpados me pesaban, me empezaba a quedar dormido, cuando algo que dijo Bella hizo que me despertara otra vez.

-Edward… no… te vayas.- dijo y creí que se había despertado, pero no seguía profundamente dormida.

Eso me sorprendió, le acaricie el cabello y sonreí.

-No Bella, nunca te dejare.- dije susurrando y caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**(: (: (: (: (: **

**HELLO!, lo siento por tardarme tanto, pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo vendrán unas cosillas que bueno, se los digo en una sola palabra… Tanya. **

**CHAITO dejen sus ****Reviews :E**


End file.
